


Put A Ring On It

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confident Bucky, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Pining Tony Stark, Smut, Workshop sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: JARVIS, how long was I staring at Bucky after he noticed?” He asked into the blankets.“I’m afraid he was waiting for your reaction for ten minutes, Sir,” came the damning reply, and Tony groaned again, pulling his pillow over his head.Tony never expected that Bucky would actually get a piercing, especially from such an offhand comment.  But he's definitely not complaining - he only wished Bucky would stopteasinghim so much.





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kruemmel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruemmel/gifts).

> Here is my first commission, for the lovely, ever so patient [kruemmel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruemmel), who requested Bucky getting a nipple piercing and gaining some much needed confidence from the modification. Thanks so much for the request, I had fun writing it! Also thanks to [Shi Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu) for being my beta! Hope y'all enjoy it!

Tony sighed, chin resting on his palm as he watched Bucky putter around the kitchen. The man of his dreams was wearing a lovely, tight, light blue t-shirt that accented his eyes perfectly, and his ripped black jeans made those thighs even more mouthwatering. Bucky absentmindedly pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, before checking on the blueberry pie he’d set aside to cool. Which Bucky had baked for _him_. Oh yeah, he was in trouble.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Tony said, grinning at Bucky when the man glanced over at him. “But you didn’t have to go to all this trouble. I’m more than happy to check on your arm without these delicious rewards.”

That being said, the aroma of warm blueberry pie wafting up from the slice that Bucky placed in front of him nearly killed him. Tony eagerly dug in, humming happily at the first sweet bite to reach his tastebuds. He looked up at Bucky, intent on praising his work, but the words got caught in his throat when he saw the happy expression on Bucky’s face.

Swallowing thickly, Tony regained control of himself and said warmly, “This is amazing, James. Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

Bucky’s smile only grew, before he shrugged. “No reason to thank me, I’m happy to do it. You’re helping me in the first place anyways,” he said, turning his back to Tony to start washing the dishes.

Tony enjoyed the next few bites of pie, fully appreciating the view that was Bucky’s exquisite ass in fitted denim. Raking his eyes down the super soldier’s body, he let out a soft laugh when he remembered Bucky’s expression at finding out how much those jeans were, even with rips in them. But he still bought them, and had worn them very frequently, much to Tony’s delight.

Taking in the combination of those pants with the black combat boots Bucky favored, plus his long black hair, Tony grinned as a thought came to mind. “You know, you call Steve a punk all the time, but you’re the one who’s actually looking the part.”

Bucky chuckled, peeking back at Tony before resuming his task. “Is that so?”

“Definitely, you got it all. Ripped clothing, wild hair, mega boots to stomp the patriarchy with - the only thing missing is either tattoos or piercings,” Tony said, the image of Bucky with either immediately flooding his mind and making him a little hot and bothered. “Personally, I’d get a tattoo, but you would definitely rock a piercing.”

There was a pause, and Tony cursed inwardly. His lack of a brain-to-mouth filter continued to screw him over, and now he’d probably pushed himself back to square one. _‘Smart move dumbass, bringing up body modifications with someone who was tortured!’_

He looked down at his plate, pushing around the last bite before popping it into his mouth. It was still quiet, so Tony sighed wearily. “Sorry James, you know I’m always spewing bullshit. Just ignore me, I’ll — I’ll leave you alone now.” Before Bucky could respond to that, Tony fled into the elevator.

*** * * * ***

Tony placed his tools back where they belonged, fighting back a huge yawn as he did. He stretched his arms above his head, groaning in satisfaction when his back cracked. After being down in his workshop for a few days, his body usually protested when he finally decided to re-emerge.

Looking at the array of goodies and tech he’d prepared for his teammates, Tony smiled. He loved making them things, especially when it would protect them the next time they had to answer a call. Tony picked up the gun he’d adjusted for Bucky, fiddling with the cylinder aimlessly before snapping himself out of his daze.

_‘Enough. You have to face him again sometime,’_ Tony thought to himself, even if the idea still made him nervous. Sure he’d been not-so-secretly pining, what with his big mouth and unsubtle flirting most of the time, and he hadn’t scared Bucky away yet, but… he just didn’t want to ruin his friendship with the man.

"Close up the shop, J," Tony said, walking over to the elevator. "And wish me luck."

"As ever, Sir, I have the utmost faith in you."

Tony chuckled, a smile still on his face when the elevator opened up to the common room. He heard Steve, Natasha, and Bucky talking around the corner, the sounds of some action film playing on TV in the background.

“—believe you actually did it, Buck,” Steve said, amusement clear in his voice.

Tony came around the corner, asking, “and _what_ have you done n-...” Tony trailed off, mouth growing dry at the sight of the outline of the nipple ring through Bucky's tight shirt.

“He lives!” Steve exclaimed, but Tony only hummed absently in response, eyes glued on Bucky’s chest.

Tony swallowed thickly, barely managing to drag his eyes up to Bucky’s face. He flushed slightly when he realized those sharp, grey eyes were focused on him as well. Bucky seemed to assess the situation, before a _dangerous_ grin crossed his face. “What’s wrong, Tony? Don’t like it?”

The asshole flexed his pecs, making the ring’s shape even more prominent under his shirt, and Tony caught himself actually licking his lips. _‘Get ahold of yourself man!’_ Trying to compose himself, Tony made the mistake of glancing at his teammates, who offered no empathy for his obvious suffering.

Natasha was smirking at him, and Steve was clearly trying to keep in his laughter. “Yeah Tony,” he finally said, taking a second to compose himself before continuing. “You don’t like it?”

Tony could feel his cheeks heating up slightly, but like hell was he going to back down from such an obvious challenge. Looking back at Bucky, he allowed himself to run his eyes up the man’s body, lingering on the nipple ring.

Catching Bucky’s eyes a moment later, he grinned at the sight of the supersoldier staring at him hungrily. “Oh, I _definitely_ like it,” Tony said, walking towards the kitchen again. “Maybe a little bit too much,” he whispered playfully as he passed Bucky.

His grin widened when he heard Steve complain behind him, “Gross, Natasha make them stop.”

“Shut up, asshole,” came Bucky’s response, and then footsteps hurrying behind Tony.

Tony made himself a cup of coffee, seemingly unaware of the other man in the room with him. That is, until he tried to turn around and bumped into a solid chest, that nipple ring pressing against his shoulder. Tony fought back the shiver that wanted to go through him, and he turned around slowly to look up at Bucky.

“Did you need something over here, James?” Tony asked, keeping his voice low to see that hunger spark in those grey eyes again.

Bucky grinned, placing his hands on the counter on either side of Tony, enclosing him within his arms. Tony’s breath caught in his throat as Bucky leaned in closer, knowing that he could _easily_ get lost in those beautiful eyes, but completely unable to look away even if he wanted.

Their breath mingled in the small space between them for one tantalizing moment, and then the ultimate _bastard_ leaned around Tony to pick an apple off the counter. Taking an obnoxiously loud bite out of it, Bucky winked at Tony. “Got it, thanks,” he said, strutting out of the kitchen.

Tony’s mouth actually dropped open at the _audacity_, but that was quickly overcome by the pride he felt. Clearly, Bucky was feeling more confident in himself, and wanting to show that off right away. A smile formed on his face when he heard Bucky laughing with Steve and Natasha in the other room, the sound making his heart beat a little bit faster.

He groaned softly, leaning back against the counter. _‘Oh, you’ve got it _bad_.’_

Allowing himself a few moments to regain control of himself, Tony busied himself with taking some blueberries out of the fridge and washing them. Pouring the fruit into a bowl, Tony grabbed it and his coffee before making his way back to the living room.

Feigning nonchalance, Tony asked, “So, what are we watching”

“Die Hard,” Natasha responded, wordlessly putting a hand out for Tony to pour a few blueberries into. He did so, but not without letting out an annoyed groan, grinning when Natasha rolled her eyes.

Sacrifice given, Tony walked further into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Bucky. He offered the bowl to the other man, who grabbed a few berries without looking away from the TV, giving a quiet, “Thanks.”

Tony tried to get into the movie, he really _tried_, especially since he usually loved watching that movie. But despite his best efforts, his gaze just kept getting pulled over by that damn nipple ring.

It was just sitting there, only slightly jutting out against the shirt with each inhale that Bucky made, and yet Tony couldn’t look away. He wanted to know what it would feel like, against his fingers, or his tongue, toying with it in an effort to bring Bucky off. Were his nipples already sensitive, or would this be a new sensation for the both of them? Tony desperately wanted to find that out firsthand.

Tony looked back at the TV, trying again to get into the movie, watching as John McClane crawled through the vents in that iconic scene. However, his thoughts eventually went back to the ring sitting not so innocently on Bucky’s chest. Oh, but how would it feel against his own chest, Bucky braced above him as he kissed him, or as Bucky was thrusting into or against him? Tony squirmed in his seat, fingers clenching around his mug in an effort to hide his reactions.

He turned back to the TV for a third time, but it was a lost cause. _‘Dammit man, it’s just a piece of jewelry. Get over it!’_ Just a little silver ring that happened to be hanging off of the chest of the man that Tony was holding a furiously burning torch for. The man was already a wet dream for Tony, having featured in Tony’s fantasies since his teenage years.

That infatuation only got worse as he got older, developing more into a crush when Tony actually met Bucky, and got to know the man behind the stories he’d grown up hearing. Bucky went above and beyond Tony’s expectations, revealing an utterly charming personality, warm demeanor and a sense of humor that could rival his own. Tony was falling for him before he knew it, and that was that.

Tony blinked, realizing that he had been staring at Bucky again, and quickly glanced up at his face. Tony’s cheeks burned in the next moment, making eye contact with a smirking Bucky. He immediately whipped his head back around to the TV, even scooting away from the man a little bit.

The embarrassment seemed to have done the trick, and Tony was able to finish the movie without any more distractions. The moment the movie ended, Tony excused himself frantically, fleeing quickly to his floor.

Once there, he made his way to his room, collapsing onto his bed with an almighty groan. “JARVIS, how long was I staring at Bucky after he noticed?” He asked into the blankets.

“I’m afraid he was waiting for your reaction for ten minutes, Sir,” came the damning reply, and Tony groaned again, pulling his pillow over his head.

“Guess I won’t be able to show my face again for a few days,” Tony said, not hearing JARVIS’ reply as he burrowed further under the blankets. “Hopefully he won’t say anything about it,” he said to himself, knowing without a doubt that he wouldn’t so lucky. Heaving out a breath, Tony closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

*** * * * ***

Tony was back in his workshop when Bucky decided to grace him with his presence again.

“How’s it going James? I’m afraid I don’t have any fruit down here, if that’s what you’re looking for,” Tony teased, loving the combination of a flush on Bucky’s cheeks and that pleased grin crossing his lips when he peeked over at the man.

“I was wondering if you had time for a quick check-up?” Bucky asked as he walked forward, only turning slightly more serious due to the subject. “My arm has been lagging a bit, since sparring with Steve yesterday.”

Tony let out a _tsk_, turning in his chair towards Bucky to say, “Barbarians, the both of you. Come on over, let me take a look at you.”

The mischievous grin that took over Bucky’s face should have been warning enough, but Tony was big enough to admit that he could be pretty dense around attractive people. _Maybe_ even more so around people he may or may not have feelings for.

So when Bucky just pulled his shirt off without breaking his stride, Tony had to take a _moment_. Never mind that those muscles were absolutely sinful, flexing with each step, and that nipple piercing was unforgivable, but the man was glowing in a way that Tony had never seen before.

Bucky sat down on the couch beside Tony’s desk, a little bit of shyness trickling into his gaze when they made eye contact. Tony was having none of that, purring out, “Well hel-lo, soldier. Any special occasion you want to tell me about? I know it’s not my birthday!”

Bucky shrugged, that easy smile returning to his face after he laughed. “Just feeling good,” he said honestly, and Tony nodded in response.

“Well, aren’t I lucky then, to see you like this,” he said warmly, before turning his attention to Bucky’s arm.

Tony actually managed to focus on his work, quickly and efficiently opening up a panel in Bucky’s shoulder, and replacing a wire that had gotten wrenched out when Steve had apparently thrown him down too roughly. Tony had tutted again once he got the truth out of Bucky, but quickly finished the job, carefully closing up Bucky’s arm.

However, once he didn’t need to concentrate on the arm anymore, Tony realized how close he’d gotten to Bucky. As a supersoldier, Bucky ran hot, and Tony could feel that against his face and side where he was leaning close to the man.

Something glinted in the corner of his eye, and Tony’s face became even warmer when he glanced over to get an up-close and personal look at that damn nipple ring. He leaned back quickly, clearing his throat when Bucky looked at him curiously. “All right, you’re all set,” he said, trying to regain control of himself. 

Laughing softly, Tony said playfully, “I’ll accept either chocolate chip cookies, or ooh, that delicious coffee cake as payment. Whenever you’re able to get to it, no rushing perfection after all,” he said, winking at Bucky before starting to tidy up his tools.

A warm hand on his arm made him pause, and Tony looked back over at Bucky to see the man somehow portraying an expression of nervous determination on his face. He licked his lips, Tony’s eyes immediately darting down to see his tongue retreat back behind lush lips. “And what if I was thinking of something else to say thanks?” Bucky asked, slowly inching himself closer to Tony. “Let me know if I’m reading this all wrong, but I want to try something,” and then Tony was being kissed. The surprise kept him from reacting for a few seconds, but when Bucky started to pull away, Tony _moved_.

Surging forward, Tony cupped Bucky’s face, tongue delving into Bucky’s mouth to explore. That enticed a groan from the man, and Tony responded in kind when those lovely hands landed on his hips. They gripped hard, pulling Tony onto Bucky’s lap, before they moved over Tony’s pants to palm at his ass.

“God, James, you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this,” Tony groaned out between kissing those perfect lips. He pushed back against Bucky’s hands, a shiver going through him when the other man squeezed his asscheeks again. Tony ran his hands across Bucky’s shoulders, then down his chest, his palm brushing against the cool metal of that ring.

Tony broke away from Bucky’s mouth with a gasp, taking in how red his lips were, a light flush high up in Bucky’s cheeks. His chest was heaving from their feverous making out, and Tony’s eyes zoned in on the ring bouncing lightly from the movement. He leaned down, licking over the nipple from below, relishing in the moan that escaped Bucky’s throat.

Tony teased at on Bucky’s nipple with his teeth, before carefully taking the ring between them and pulling slightly. Bucky hissed at the shot of pleasure-pain that went through him, and so Tony did it again, chuckling when Bucky arched against his mouth.

Bucky’s hips jutted up, pushing against Tony where he was still sitting on Bucky’s lap. He could very clearly feel Bucky’s erection against his ass, and pulled himself back up to grin at Bucky. “Want me to do something about that, soldier boy?”

But Bucky actually shook his head, leaning up to nip at Tony’s bottom lip. One hand reached up to cup the back of Tony’s head, bringing him in for another deep, wet kiss, leaving Tony breathless when they finally parted. He still managed to hold his breath though, when Bucky maneuvered them around so that Tony was sat on the couch and Bucky was on his knees in front of him.

Bucky shot him a rakish grin that did Tony’s heart no good, before pulling Tony’s sweats down over his hips to settle around his ankles. Bucky took a moment to palm Tony through his briefs, then leaned in to mouth at the outline of his cock. Tony groaned, biting his lip at the feeling of moist warmth covering his erection.

“No doll, want to taste you. Need to thank you for fixing my arm, don’t you remember?” Bucky said, teasing his fingers underneath Tony’s briefs before pulling those down too. Tony’s cock sprang up once released from the cotton, and Tony felt a wave of heat go through him when Bucky grinned in response.

Tony’s head fell back against the couch, a long groan ripped from his throat as Bucky enveloped him to the root all at once. The bastard chuckled, making Tony gasp as the vibrations went through to his cock. Tony pushed his hips up slightly, moaning out, “Oh _James_, you feel so good.”

Bucky lifted his head, creating suction before pulling off of Tony, licking his lips as if in satisfaction. “Could say the same about you,” he smirked, taking in Tony’s already disheveled look. He ran his flesh hand up Tony’s thigh, pumping Tony’s cock a few times before leaning forward to lick up its length, taking it back into his mouth afterwards.

Tony closed his eyes at the sensation, panting heavily and letting out soft gasps on every other breath. Then he felt cool, metal fingers finding their way between his legs, teasing at his hole in the next second. “Yes, please, want to feel you!” Tony gasped, lifting his hips into Bucky’s touch.

“You got any lube, or should we run to the bedroom?” Bucky asked between laying kisses along Tony’s thighs.

Tony pointed desperately at the drawer on the far side of his desk, allowing a smile to cross his face when Bucky laughed. A few seconds later, Tony heard the _snick_ of the tube being opened, and then Bucky was working a finger into his ass.

The fact that Bucky was still using his metal hand only turned Tony on more, and he started reaching for his dick. His hand was caught quickly though, and Tony whined as Bucky growled out, “Only I can touch, you just enjoy the ride.”

Deciding to be a little shit, Tony peered down at Bucky and said coyly, “Well then get on with it, ‘cause I’m getting bored here.”

Something inside Bucky’s eyes ignited at that, and then two fingers were thrusting deep into Tony. Tony yelped, hands reflexively reaching towards Bucky’s arm that was making itself comfortable between his legs. He quickly changed direction to grip at the sofa cushions, groaning loudly as Bucky took him into his throat again.

He set with a fast rhythm, the workshop quickly filled with the sound of wet slurps from Bucky and heavy pants and high moans from Tony. He knew that he could get loud during sex, but Tony had never gotten so worked up so quickly before. Bucky could just give him a Look, and a surge of heat would run through Tony’s body, so actually _feeling_ Bucky’s hands on his body - he was practically finished before they began.

He could feel his orgasm building in his gut, and Tony’s hands flailed around slightly before landing on Bucky’s head. Trying not to pull Bucky’s hair too much, Tony gasped, “I’m… close, please James, help me come baby, I’m almost there. Oh, my _goood_!” Tony nearly screamed, eyes sightlessly staring up at the ceiling as Bucky suddenly sucked hard, his fingers pressing insistently on Tony’s prostate and succeeding in pushing him over the edge.

It took a good minute or so for Tony to regain his breath properly, and came back to himself to see Bucky grinning smugly up at him. “Holy shit, James,” he panted softly, threading his somewhat shaky fingers through Bucky’s long hair, smiling when the man leaned into his touch. Then he had a realization, pushing himself up as he said, “Wait, I’m such an ass, do you still ne-?” He trailed off as he sat up, noticing Bucky’s jeans were open, his dick still out but soft, having clearly gotten off. 

Meeting each other’s eyes, Tony blushed when Bucky said, “You were more than enough darling, so beautiful in your pleasure.”

Attempting to cover up the slip, Tony answered snootily, “Well, I try.” He let out another yelp when Bucky pinched his thigh, pouting as Bucky chuckled at him.

Bucky stood up, tucking himself away carefully. “I don’t know about you, but I could go for a shower, then maybe a movie in bed?”

Tony grinned, standing up on wobbly legs and pulling up his pants, slightly grimacing at the feeling of the fabric sticking to his skin. “As long as you’re talking about a shower together,” he said, laughing when Bucky winked at him.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Bucky said, grabbing Tony’s hand and pulling him into the opening elevator. Tony was immediately pinned to the wall, the railing digging into his hips, and then Bucky was on him.

Despite having just gotten off together, Bucky nipped and sucked at his lips with a desperation that Tony attempted to keep up with. Bucky’s tongue delved in deep, wet and hot as it explored Tony’s mouth, sending shivers up Tony’s spine. Tony’s head was reeling, and it was _so easy_ to allow Bucky all the control.

Hands came up to caress Tony’s face, one warm and one cool, creating an interesting contradiction on his heated skin. Tony pushed eagerly against Bucky’s chest, his own hands coming up to toy with the nipple ring again. Bucky grunted in response to the slight pressure against the jewelry, dipping his head down to suck at Tony’s neck.

Tony tilted his head to the side so Bucky could get easier access, sighing happily as Bucky began leaving open-mouthed kisses on his skin. Bucky slowly made his way back up, eventually finding his way back to Tony’s lips, where Tony eagerly accepted the deep, lovely kiss.

There was a crackle of static, JARVIS’ way of ‘clearing his throat’, and then he said, “Sir, you’ve been on Master Barnes’ floor for the past seven minutes.”

They broke apart slowly, the shameless grin on Tony’s face mirrored on Bucky’s when they realized the elevator door had been open that whole time as well. “Oops,” Tony whispered, unable to resist placing a soft kiss on Bucky’s nose. “Shower?”

“Yeah, let’s clean up,” Bucky whispered back, keeping with the new mood. He led Tony to his bathroom, the shower already running and the tiles warm underneath their feet. Tony shucked off his shirt and dropped his pants and boxer briefs carelessly. He was much more interested in watching Bucky as he pulled off his pants, revealing light blue boxers that did _nothing_ to hide the half-chub Bucky was sporting.

Noticing that those lovely eyes were staring right back at him, Tony cocked his hip in a sassy pose. “See something you like?”

Bucky grinned, striding across the tiles to stand in front of Tony again. He captured Tony’s lips in an _achingly_ chaste kiss, stealing Tony’s breath with the smallest of movements. “Maybe a little too much,” Bucky whispered, chuckling softly as Tony giggled, leaning his forehead against Bucky’s chest.

“Gonna do something about that?” Tony asked, one hand going down to tease at the semi poking into his hip.

But Bucky shook his head, pulling away to get rid of his boxers and then stepping into the shower. Tony followed, humming appreciatively at the warm water against his body. He went willingly into Bucky’s arms, winding his own around Bucky’s waist and copping a feel of that glorious ass because he could. “Just want to be with you, doesn’t matter what we’re doing.”

Tony’s heart warmed at that, so used to relationships where rolling around in the sheets was where he received the most attention. Just taking a shower together, to _literally_ wash each other’s backs and bodies, was new to him, but he already loved it.

Grabbing Bucky’s body wash and squeezing out a dollop into his palm, Tony still had to ask, “Are you sure? I don’t mind,” he said honestly. For Bucky, Tony would do anything.

Bucky nodded, closing his eyes when Tony, appeased, started massaging the soap into Bucky’s chest and shoulders. Because he couldn’t resist, Tony flicked the nipple ring a couple times, loving how Bucky arched ever so slightly into his touch. He laughed softly, shaking his head. “I still can’t believe you actually did this. Not that I meant it as a joke,” Tony said, looking up at Bucky before resuming with his shoulders,” because you look amazing. But this is a different side to you, I feel.”

Bucky smiled back, turning around when Tony motioned so that he could wash his back. “It’s a side that I never thought I could be again. And you helped me get here again.”

Bucky turned back around once Tony finished rinsing off the soap, cupping Tony’s face again in his hands. “I am so grateful for you, Tony, you have no idea.” Bucky leaned in, leaving a kiss somewhere on Tony’s face between every few words. “You gave me a home, helped me when you had no obligation to, and I’ve fallen hard for you.”

Tony was relieved for the shower making his face wet, so he could blink away the few tears that suddenly came to his eyes. “Sap,” he choked out, pulling Bucky down into another heated kiss.

Bucky smiled at him again, clearly knowing that Tony felt the same way but understanding that it might take him a little while longer to be able to say it. It seemed Tony was grateful for Bucky too. Clearing his throat, Tony said nonchalantly, “Get my back will you, so we can crash on the couch with a movie?”

“Sure thing, doll,” Bucky said, making quick work of it.

They stumbled out of the shower afterwards, sneaking lingering touches as they dried off, but eventually making it to the couch. Bucky had grabbed a couple blankets, which he arranged on top of them once they’d cuddled up on the cushions.

Tony was leaning against Bucky’s side, with the metal arm loosely draped over his shoulders. He nuzzled in deeper, already feeling himself ready to doze off despite the movie just starting. Bucky noticed quickly enough, laughing softly before rearranging them to lay more comfortably.

Bucky shushed Tony’s halfhearted grumbling, pulling him along until Bucky was on his back, Tony lying on top of him. He tucked the blankets more securely around Tony, then settled down to watch the movie. Tony lasted a few more moments before finally dropping off, falling asleep to the sensation of soft lips against his forehead.

*** * * * ***

“You all owe me $50; it’s happened!” Steve yelled, absolutely startling Tony awake and leaving him disoriented for a few seconds.

Blinking rapidly, Tony looked around and saw Steve standing at the foot of the couch, a huge, smug grin on his face. He groaned, pushing his face into Bucky’s neck, who had been sleeping peacefully just moments ago, too. “Goddamn, Steve, you couldn’t have given them the news a little quieter?”

Tony peeked up when he heard footsteps coming towards them, huffing out a laugh when Steve rustled up Bucky’s hair. “Go away, Steve,” he muttered into Bucky’s chest. “It’s too early for this.”

Tony closed his eyes again, listening as Steve eventually left, still laughing and yelling for the others to pay up. He let out another soft laugh at that. Apparently, he and Bucky had been not-so-secretly pining after all.

A warm hand stroked up and down his back, slowly repeating the movement over again and nearly succeeding in putting Tony back to sleep. Then Bucky started maneuvering Tony’s body to the side, trying to get out from under him. Tony went limp, mumbling, “No leaving, need my pillow.”

Bucky laughed in response, asking, “Oh, is that what I am to you?”

Tony nodded sleepily, clinging slightly to Bucky so he couldn’t get up easily. Bucky brought a hand up to scratch at Tony’s scalp, dropping a few kisses onto his curly hair before asking hesitantly, “And what do you think about the title of boyfriend?”

Tony snuggled further into Bucky, hiding his warm face and pleased smile against Bucky’s neck. Taking a moment to make sure his voice wouldn’t crack, Tony managed to reply, “That sounds good to me.”

Tony could feel Bucky smile against Tony’s forehead, saying, “Good.” He placed another kiss on Tony’s head before settling back down against the couch. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, everyone! I'd love to hear from y'all in the comments!


End file.
